Driver
by Hikaru Yoshi
Summary: Driver. Orang yang dapat memanggil makhluk yang disebut Drivon dan mngendalikannya untuk mengalahkan alien yang disebut Zorg untuk menyelamatkan dunia. UPDATED! Warning : Inside. DLDR! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Driver**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ****?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : ****Adventure, Romance, Action, Fantasy.**

**Summary :**Driver. Orang yang dapat memanggil makhluk yang disebut Drivon dan mngendalikannya untuk mengalahkan alien yang disebut Zorg.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s****), little bit crossover.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

**PROLOG**

Tahun 2016. Masa dimana teknologi maju dengan sangat pesat. Dan juga masa dimana bumi mengalami kekacauan akibat invasi alien yang mereka sebut dengan _**Zorg.**_

Para ilmuwan berusaha untuk mencari solusi untuk mengalahkan makhluk itu. Untuk sementara memang masih bisa mengandalkan militer untuk mengalahkan zorg. Tetapi setiap pertempuran melawan alien itu, korban selalu berjatuhan. Oleh karena itu para ilmuwan berusaha mencari solusi agar korban tidak lagi berjatuhan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan solusi yaitu dengan menggunakan monster juga. Akhirnya semua tenaga ilmuwan dikerahkan untuk mencari bagaimana cara memanggil dan mengendalikan monster.

Hingga akhirnya seorang ilmuwan yang bernama Rikudou berhasil menemukan cara memanggil dan mnegendalikan monster tersebut setelah membaca banyak buku mitologi dan buku-buku sejarah.

Dia menemukan bahwa cara memanggil monster adalah dengan menggunakan sesuatu yang disebut _**Chakra**_. Tetapi ilmuwan itu belum mengetahui bagaimana cara mendapatkan chakra tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dari lahir sudah memiliki chakra. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah buku tentang sejarah ninja yang didalamnya terdapat cara menggunakan chakra untuk memanggil monster.

Di buku tersebut dijelaskan bahwa cara untuk memanggil monster itu adalah dengan melakukan kontrak menggunakan darah. Rikudou merasa itu semua mustahil kemudian mencoba mencari cara yang lain.

Dia akhirnya menemukan cara lain yaitu dengan cara mencocokkan chakra yang dimiliki dengan monster yang akan dipanggil. Selama 5 tahun dia bersama ilmuwan lain terus mencoba membuat alat untuk itu hingga mereka berhasil membuat alat pemanggil monster yang mereka sebut dengan _**Driver Device**_ atau D2 berupa sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti ponsel _android_ dan sebuah kartu.

Ketika berhasil. Rikudou mengumumkan hal ini ke masyarakat luas. Tapi sayang mereka tidak percaya sebelum ada yang membuktikan.

Dengan tekadnya, Rikudou ikut maju bersama para militer ketika zorg kembali menyerang. Dia tidak yakin bisa menggunakan D2 karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia memiliki chakra atau tidak. Tapi demi keselamatan umat manusia, dia rela menjadi sukarelawan. Diambilnya D2 yang ada didalam sakunya. Alat itu lalu diarahkannya ke depan. Kemudian dia mencoba mengalirkan chakra yang dia miliki ke kartu yang dipegangnya dan ternyata berhasil.

Kartu yang dipegang Rikudou bersinar lalu menampilkan gambar seekor makhluk berekor sepuluh dan bermata satu dan tertera namanya di kartu tersebut, Jubi. Kartu itu lalu digeseknya ke bagian samping D2 hingga alat itu menyala.

"_With my chakra. I summon you_. JUBI!"

Dari alat itu tiba-tiba keluar cahaya yang membentuk hologram yang lumayan besar. Hologram itu lama kelamaan menjadi nyata dan membentuk sosok monster berekor sepuluh dan bermata satu.

Makhluk itu mengaum lalu maju menyerang zorg itu secara brutal hingga alien itu hancur. Setelah zorg itu hancur, Jubi menghilang menjadi serpihan partikel cahaya. Sejak saat itu masyarakat mulai mempercayai Rikudou dan para ilmuwan memproduksi masal alat tersebut.

Dari sinilah para pengguna D2 yang disebut _**Driver**_ dan monster yang mereka panggil yang disebut _**Drivon**_ mulai berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan umat manusia dari serbuan zorg.

**TBC**

Yo, minna-san. Saya kembali lagi setelah bermeditasi selama berbulan-bulan bersama update fic lama dan fic baru.

Well, jika para reader sekalian merasa cerita ini lebih baik dilanjutkan saya kan lanjutkan. Tetapi kalo enggak saya akan hapus cerita ini. Buat info, D2 itu alatnya kayak samsung galaxy tab dan kartunya itu kayak kartu yang digunakan kamen rider decade buat jadi kamen rider lain lalu kartu itu menjadi tidak bergambar.

Arigatou gozaimashu and See you later..


	2. Chapter 2

**Driver**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ****Namikaze Naruto X ?**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : ****Adventure, Romance, Action, Fantasy.**

**Summary :**Driver. Orang yang dapat memanggil makhluk yang disebut Drivon dan mngendalikannya untuk mengalahkan alien yang disebut Zorg.

**WARNING : AU, OOC(maybe), gaje, abal, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat dan typo(s****), little bit crossover. Cerita yang diluar logika karena imajinasi author yang ketinggian.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS IT**

Chapter 1

**2050**

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri memandangi sebuah gedung sekolah yang berada di depannya. Konoha Driver Academy, itulah nama bangunan tersebut. Seseorang menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi menoleh ke belakang. Iris sapphirenya beradu pandang dengan iris serupa.

"Nampaknya aku akan betah _tou-san_" jawab Naruto.

Sang ayah, Namikaze Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anak satu-satunya itu. Lalu di belakang Minato, berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Wanita itu maju lalu memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang seolah tidak mau kehilangan pemuda itu.

Naruto juga membalas pelukan dari wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu, Namikaze Kushina.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak. Kalau punya waktu luang pulanglah ke rumah. _Kaa-san_ pasti akan kesepian." Ucapa Kushina. Wanita itu lalu melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap putranya.

"Tentu _kaa-san_. Aku juga pasti merindukan kalian." Naruto membalas tatapan ibunya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Kushina yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, Naruto. Cepatlah masuk. Sepertinya upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai." Ucap Minato. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tapi sebelum dia masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah, Minato memberikan D2 dan sebuah kartu.

"Mudah-mudahan kau mendapat drivon yang kuat." Sambung Minato dengan sebuah senyuman. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Lalu berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah setelah berpamitan kepada orangtuanya.

Minato dan Kushina pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Neji dari kelas 3-A. Saya adalah ketua dewan sekolah. Saya mewakili kepala sekolah yang tidak bisa datang untuk penyambutan. Saya ucapkan selamat datang kepada seluruh murid baru Konoha Driver Academy. Sekolah ini menggunakan sistem asrama. Asrama laki-laki ada di sebelah kiri saya dan asrama perempuan ada di sebelah kanan saya. Semoga kalian betah di sekolah ini. Kalian boleh berkeliling sekolah, dan jika ada yang ditanyakan, kalian bisa bertanya kepada para senpai yang ada di sekitar sekolah."

Begitulah penyambutan yang disampaikan oleh ketua dewan sekolah. Masing-masing siswa-siswi pun mulai menyebar untuk berkeliling sekolah.

Tak terkecuali Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya semasa Junior High School.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian juga memilih ke sini." ucap Naruto.

"Yah. Aku memang dari dulu memang ingin ke KDA." Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya menjawab. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Selama tidak ada hal yang merepotkan, aku tidak masalah sekolah dimana saja." kali ini pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas menjawab. Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku(krauk)hanya ikut(krauk)dengan Shika." Pemuda bertubuh gen-, maksud saya tambun menimpali. Akimichi Chouji.

Pemuda satu lagi yang memilki rambut bak pantat ayam hanya diam mendengar ocehan teman-temannya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Baru sekitar setengah jam mereka berjalan, terdengar suara dari speaker sekolah.

"Kepada seluruh murid baru Konoha Driver Academy, Berkumpul di aula sekarang untuk pembagian kamar."

Naruto dan teman-temannya pun segera berjalan meuju aula yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

* * *

"15, 15.."

Pemuda pirang itu bergumam sembari mencari kamar miliknya. Senyumannya mengembang ketika menemukan nomor kamar yang dicarinya.

Teknologi sekolah ini juga sudah maju. Untuk membuka pintu cukup hanya dengan meletakkan jempol di mesin _scanning_ yang disediakan untuk pengecekan sidik jari.

Naruto lalu meletakkan jempol tangannya di tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun bergeser secara otomatis. Pemuda itu lalu masuk dan melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamarnya lumayan luas. Ada 4 ranjang dan 4 lemari yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu akan sekamar dengan 3 orang lainnya. Naruto lalu membawa kopernya masuk menuju sebuah lemari dengan namanya yang tertera di atas lemari itu.

Lalu dia meletakkan jempolnya di mesin scanning, Kemudian sebuah layar dengan angka-angka muncul di atas mesin scan. Dia lalu mengingat-ingat kode yang diberitahu tadi secara diam-diam. Ditekannya satu-persatu tombol itu hingga pintu lemari bergeser sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu mulai menata seluruh pakaian yang dibawanya.

"Terkonfirmasi. Rock Lee."

Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, menoleh ke arah speaker yang berada di dekat pintu. Seingatnya ketika dia tadi masuk tidak ada suara seperti itu. Naruto asumsikan berarti ruangan ini kedap suara.

Pintu bergeser otomatis dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hijau dengan potongan rambut bob berwarna hitam.

Pemuda itu kaget mendapati sudah ada yang datang ke kamarnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Hai."

Naruto menoleh ketika pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu menghampirinya.

"Oh hai."

"Kau di kamar ini juga?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku Rock Lee." Pemuda berambut bob itu lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Terkonfirmasi. Sabaku Gaara."

"Terkonfirmasi. Uzumaki Menma."

Suara dari speaker di dekat pintu itu mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda itu.

Pintu kemudian bergeser dan menampakkan 2 orang pemuda dengan rambut yang sama. Yang satu berambut merah jabrik dan berwajah seperi Naruto dan yang saru berambut merah dengan tatto "Ai" di dahinya.

Iris sapphire Naruto melebar begitu melihat pemuda jabrik yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Ohh. Hai sepupu." Ucap pemuda bernama Menma yang memiliki wajah seperti Naruto dengan santai.

"Hee? Kenapa kau ada disini?" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Menma.

"Hei. Ini sekolah umum. Siapa saja boleh masuk asal punya kemampuan driver." Balas Menma santai sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya diikuti Gaara.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Selanjutnya keempat pemuda itu saling berkenalan. Tentunya tidak antara Naruto dan Menma.

* * *

"Saya Umino Iruka. Wali kelas 1-C."

Begitulah perkenalan dari seorang guru dengan luka melintang di hidungnya di depan kelas yang saat ini ditempati Naruto.

"Saya juga sebagai guru khusus driver. Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang driver dan drivon."

Perkataan dari gurunya itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Tampaknya pemuda pirang itu tertarik dengan sejarah driver. Iruka lalu mulai membuka buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Driver. Seseorang yang dapat memanggil dan mengendalikan drivon. Drivon sendiri adalah monster yang dapat menjalin kontrak dengan manusia. Kontrak dilakukan dengan cara mencocokkan antara chakra seorang driver dengan drivon itu sendiri. Drivon juga memiliki dimensi tersendiri. Driver mengalirkan chakra mereka ke sebuah kartu yang disebut Drive Card yang merupakan pasangan D2. Chakra yang driver alirkan akan langsung terhubung ke dimensi drivon dan menciptakan sebuah portal. Hanya drivon yang cocoklah yang dapat melihat portal itu dan langsung melakukan kontrak dengan cara memasuki portal. Hal ini pertama kali dilakukan oleh orang bernama Rikudou. Konon katanya, beliau bahkan pernah masuk ke dalam dimensi drivon."

Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius. Dia sendiri ingin tahu segalanya tentang driver.

"Tapi sayang, tidak ada lagi informasi mengenai sang penemu teknologi ini secara detail."

Begitulah selanjutnya pelajaran teori driver berlangsung.

* * *

KRIINGGG

Suara bel yang menyerupai bunyi lonceng berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya istirahat.

"Pelajaran hari ini kita sudahi. Pertemuan selanjutnya kita akan melakukan praktek pemanggilan drivon." Ucap Iruka lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Yoo. Naruto. Ikut ke kantin?"

Suara Kiba mengalihkan perhatian dari Naruto yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ah. Ayo. Aku juga sudah lapar." Pemuda itu lalu menutup buka yang dibacanya dan berjalan bersama Kiba menuju kantin.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu pemuda itu. Karena hari ini adalah praktek untuk pemanggilan drivon. Dengan semangat 45, pemuda itu bangun dari ranjangnya dan melakukan aktifitas pagi seprti biasa.

Hanya butuh sekitar 20 menit untuk mempersiapkan semuanya bagi Naruto. Dilihatnya Menma masih tidur. Dengan pikiran iseng dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah ranjang sepupunya. Dengan tidak berpri-kesepupuan, dia langsung menggulingkan badan Menma.

DUAKK

"ITTAI!" Menma jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elite.

Sedangkan sang pelaku sendiri langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Namikaze Naruto. Ramen." Setelah membisikkan nama dan kata sandi ke speaker kecil dekat pintu. Pintu itupun terbuka. Pemuda pirang itu langsung berlari keluar.

Setelah pintu tertutup, langsung terdengar teriakan kekesalan pemuda yang terusik mimpi indahnya.

Naruto tertawa laknat.

* * *

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita melakukan praktek pemanggilan drivon."

Saat ini Naruto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya berada di lapangan KDA yang sangat luas. Mereka semua menunggu nama mereka dipanggil di pinggir lapangan.

"Kita langsung saja. Haruno Sakura."

Seorang gadis berambut pink langsung maju ke tengah lapangan. Di tangannya sudah ada D2 dan Drive Card.

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Pertama kau alirkan chakra ke kartunya lalu gesek ke samping D2 sambil mengucapkan kata-kata pemanggil yang diajarkan tempo hari."

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mulai melakukan instruksi yang diberikan Iruka. Sakura mengalirkan chakra ke kartu yang dipegangnya. Kartu itu bercahaya selama beberapa detik. Ketika cahaya itu menghilang kartu yang tadinya kosong pada bagian depannya kini terlihat sesuatu. Dia langsung menggesek kartu ke D2.

SREET (sfx : bunyi kartu digesek)

"_Come to me_. GOLEM!"

Kartu yang tadi digeseknya melebur menjadi cahaya lalu dengan sangat cepat masuk ke dalam D2. Cahaya terang keluar dari alat itu dan membentuk sesuatu. Ketika cahaya itu hilang terlihatlah makhluk dengan ukuran lumayan besar dan tampaknya terbuat dari batu.

"Bagus. Haruno-_san_. Kau boleh kembali." Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menghilangkan makhluk itu dengan perintah batin. Makhluk itu melebur menjadi kepingan cahaya kemudian kembali menjadi kartu.

"Yamanaka Ino.'

Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail maju ke tengah lapangan. Tanpa diinstruksi Iruka dia langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Gadis pirang itu mengalirkan chakra ke kartu yang dipegangnya. Selanjutnya dia menggesek kartu itu.

SREET

"_I summoned you_, VENUS!"

Sama seperi yang terjadi dengan Sakura, kartu itu juga melebur menjadi cahaya dan dengan sangat cepat masuk ke dalam D2. Cahaya yang keluar dari D2 lalu membentuk sesuatu. Cahaya menghilang dan menampakkan tanaman Venus dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar.

"Yamanaka-_san_ bisa kembali." Ino hanya mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, menghilangkan drivonnya dengan perintah batin.

"Baiklah. Sekarang lakukan hal yang seperti tadi. Mengalirkan chakra kalian ke Drive Card. Kuberi waktu 5 menit." Ucap Iruka.

_**After 5 minute**_

"Baiklah. Untuk selanjutnya, Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto langsung melangkah ke tengah lapangan begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Silahkan Namikaze-_san_." Naruto mengangguk.

SREET

"_With my power. I summoned you_, KITSUNE!"

Cahaya dari D2 membentuk sesuatu. Ketika cahayanya hilang, tampaklah seekor rubah dengan tinggi 8 meter dan berwarna orange.

"Bagus Namikaze-san. Kau boleh kembali." Naruto lalu menghilangkan drivonnya dan kembali ke pinggir lapangan. Dan praktek terus berlangsung hingga jam pulang.

* * *

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

"Bagaimana Iruka?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tampaknya masih muda.

"Ini laporannya Tsunade-sama." Iruka lalu memberikan map yang tampaknya berisi laporan kepada wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

Tsunade mengambil lalu membukanya. Setelah selesai melihat laporan itu, dia tersenyum misterius. Wanita itu lalu mengembalikan map itu kepada Iruka.

"Kau boleh kembali." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tsunade tampak menggumamkan sesuatu dan pintu ruangan kemudian terbuka. Iruka mengangguk lalu beranjak dari sana.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih tersenyum.

"Tampaknya angkatan ini akan jadi yang terkuat."

**TBC**

* * *

Yoo minna-san. Hikaru balik lagi dengan membawa chapter satu dari cerita ini. Terima kasih buat yang review yang udah dukung saya buat lanjutin fic ini.

Thanks to : **Anbunaru .likerz, opek .zesyu, arrobeys .uzhyu, cherrywarriors. Dan buat yang udah fav dan follow fic ini.**

Kali ini pun seperti fic saya yang satu lagi saya akan mem-pairkan Naruto dengan chara dari anime lain. Kandidatnya sendiri masih rahasia. Yang jelas dari anime Infinite Stratos dan Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai.

Untuk update sendiri, karena kesibukan saya sebagai pelajar, saya paling cepat update seminggu sekali.

Well, mohon maaf jika fic ini banyak kekurangan karena saya hanya mnusia biasa yang tidak akan pernah luput dari kekurangan.

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan dan disertai alasan yang jelas.

See you next chap.

RnR?


End file.
